DarkClan/Roleplay
This is for DarkClan member roleplay. Archives: 1, 2, 3 ' ---- Rune lied down in a fresh bed of moss, his tail tip twitching as he fell asleep. He remembered Snaketooth, wondering what his story was. Flamestar 22 17:06, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Amber pushed her way into the burned tree's roots, pressing her pale fur against the cool rock. She sniffed the tree gently, her ears back as she did so. ''It still has the faintest scent of smoke... Amber closed her eyes and let out a shaky sigh. '''Silverstar 17:09, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Blade returned to DarkClan camp, sighing angerily as his mssion had been interrupted. He gazed at Rune, carrying on his walk back to camp. Flamestar 22 17:23, February 8, 2015 (UTC) After sitting there for awhile, Amber sank her claws into the tree root, her blue-green eyes blazing with fury. My father killed my mother, he abused me, he tried to kill his own Clanmates! I will never be like him, never!---- Stella sank her claws into a branch, trying to sharpen them.Silverstar 17:25, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ((Uh, Amber is already kinda like him... xD)) Rune swished his tail, soon awaking. He padded over to Snaketooths den, gazing around for Amber. Snaketooth held his head high, his gaze cold. "Something you want?" Flamestar 22 17:28, February 8, 2015 (UTC) (Amber is just raging) Amber snarled angrily to herself, rising to her paws and marching off once more.Silverstar 17:31, February 8, 2015 (UTC) "What's with you?" A black tom snarled. Eclipse appeared out of a bush, a blackbird in his jaws. Flamestar 22 17:33, February 8, 2015 (UTC) "Now's not a good time to get under my fur." Amber snarled as she curled her lips to reveal sharp teeth, though pain was still visible in her bright gaze.Silverstar 17:34, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Eclipse rolled his eyes, staring at her codly. "Well, I just asked. You don't need to whine about it." Flamestar 22 17:36, February 8, 2015 (UTC) "Do I sound like I'm whining, fool?!" Spat Amber as she shoved past him, her fur spiked in anger and sorrow, stomping off into the bracken.Silverstar 17:38, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw woke. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 18:07, February 8, 2015 (UTC)) Eclipse ran after her, curling his lips. "Obviously, you're whining and getting upset over something rediculous." Flamestar 22 20:52, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Amber unsheathed her long, deadly claws. For moons she had sworn to never use her father's deadly moves, but now, Eclipse was pushing it and she was considering using these moves. "Back off, that's an order, or I'll send you whining to your mommy!" Spat Amber, barring her sharp fangs in warning.Silverstar 20:54, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Eclipse smirked, grinning. "Well? Want to threaten a useful cat? Something is obviously wrong with you." Flamestar 22 21:38, February 8, 2015 (UTC) "Did I say something wasn't wrong? No!" Spat Amber, lashing out at a nearby tree.Silverstar 21:41, February 8, 2015 (UTC) "Then what's wrong?" Eclipse hissed, his tail lashing angerily. Flamestar 22 21:44, February 8, 2015 (UTC) "I got into a fight with Cliff and he brought up my father." The deputy growned, her tail lashing madly.Silverstar 21:54, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Eclipse rolled his eyes, gazing at her. "So...that's why you get mad all the time? Because you're like your father, and you can't control it." Flamestar 22 21:58, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Amber's fur spiked slightly as the she-cat flexed her claws. "I was beaten by him as a kit, he murdered my own mother in front of my eyes."Silverstar 21:59, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Eclipse nodded, showing that he understood. "You should probably go back to camp," He hissed. "Snaketooth won't be happy." Flamestar 22 22:03, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Grumbling to herself, the dilute calico deputy made her way back to camp, still looking angry and upset, her fur spiked.Silverstar 22:06, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Eclipse trailed behind her, his fur bristling. Rune, catching sight of Amber, raced towards her. "Amber, you're back! How was your walk?" Flamestar 22 22:11, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Xenon was snoozing in the Spikes Den, his tail tucked neatly over his paws. Ripple.of.mc 22:12, February 8, 2015 (UTC) "Fine." Amber muttered as she stomped into her den, digging her sharp claws into her moss.Silverstar 22:13, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Rune followed her inside her den, sitting beside her. "Would you like me to go hunting? Patrol the borders?" Flamestar 22 22:15, February 8, 2015 (UTC) "Go hunting." Amber growled, in no mood for company.Silverstar 22:24, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Xenon woke quickly, sitting up and flattening his ruffled fur. He blinked before emerging from the Spikes Den. "Amber, I volunteer to patrol the borders." Xenon mewed as he passed the calico she-cat, his tail tip twitching in the air. Ripple.of.mc 22:47, February 8, 2015 (UTC) "What should I do?" Rushclaw asked. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 23:16, February 8, 2015 (UTC)) Snaketooth held his head high, watching Blade enter the camp. "Nothing." Gazing at Blade, he noticed his jaws were empty. "You idiot, where are the kits?!" Flamestar 22 12:49, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Nightooth sat in the Spikes Den, gazing at the two cats thoroughly. He narrowed his eyes, lying down and placing his masculent paws under his chest. ~Owlfeather~ 15:27, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Amber flattened her ears as more cats poured into her den, he tail tip twitching in annoyance. "Both of you patrol the borders." The upset deputy ordered in a snappy tone, her blue-green eyes narrowing.---- Stella accidently ran into a tree, scowling angrily.Silverstar 20:52, February 10, 2015 (UTC) "Not here," Blade answered, in a sharp, rude tone. He gazed at Snaketooth, looking proud. "You can't do one thing useful!" Snaketooth hissed, leaping onto him and pinning him down. Flamestar 22 20:54, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Stella, regaining her balance, cheered with glee as a fight broke out.Silverstar 20:56, February 10, 2015 (UTC) "Why don't you get off your lazy tail and do it then?" Blade snapped, throwing him off before standing up proudly. Snaketooth gave him a furious grin, his eyes gleaming with rage. "What did you just say?" Flamestar 22 20:58, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Amber exited her den to glare down at Blade, her ears lay on her skull while her tail lashed. The dilute calico did nothing, as she would await for her master's orders, as he may not want her to interfere.---- Stella grinned.Silverstar 21:01, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw watched with glee. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 21:06, February 10, 2015 (UTC)) "You heard me," Blade snarled, curling his lip. He unsheathed his claws, sitting down. "All you do is order cats around and make them do the work for you, and what do you do? Nothing! You AND Amber both sit around like helpless rats and watch them do it all!" Flamestar 22 21:08, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Amber barred her fangs darkly. "Well, you'll be squealing like a helpless rat once Snaketooth and I are done with you! We fought in the FlameClan battle, we arranged everything, while you simiply argued and failed at doing your assigned tasks."Silverstar 21:10, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Blade ignored her, snapping back at Snaketooth. "And Amber, you whine and do the same exact thing! You and him don't give a rats tail about anyone! You just give orders, and wait for them to be put at hand!" Flamestar 22 21:12, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Amber rolled her eyes, licking her bloodied claws. "Awww, what are you doing now, Mr. Whiney-kit? Go pout in the corner before your momma gets worried."Silverstar 21:13, February 10, 2015 (UTC) "It's the truth!" Blade snarled simply, lashing his tail. Rune glared at him oddly, his gaze cold and confused. "Are you commanding a death wish? The only idiot here is you!" Flamestar 22 21:16, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Stella rolled her eyes. "If you're sick of this, then leave!"---- Amber snorted in amusement and annoyance. "Life's a river of tears, build a bridge and get over it!"Silverstar 21:17, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw crouched, he had the chance to impress the leader and finish Blade off once and for all. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 21:19, February 10, 2015 (UTC)) "It's not like you care," Blade spat back, his tail lashing. Snaketooth gave Rushclaw a warning glance, not to make any moves. He narrowed his eyes, turning his sharp gaze to Amber. "Stella would make a much better deputy than you, Amber. Atleast she doesn't sit around all the time!" Blade snorted. Flamestar 22 21:24, February 10, 2015 (UTC) "Um, no-one is as good as Amber, not even me!" Spat Stella, defending her enemy for the very first time. "You're just a lousy excuse of a DarkClan cat who can't see past their own nose!"Silverstar 21:25, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Blade rolled his eyes, gazing codly at Stella, then back at Amber. "I'm not going to argue with you two idiots any longer. Stella, if you want to be ordered around by these two pathetic lunatics, be my guest! I'm leaving." Flamestar 22 21:29, February 10, 2015 (UTC) "Then hallelujah, praise the stars!" Stella muttered with a roll of her eyes, twitching her tail tip in annoyance. Silverstar 21:30, February 10, 2015 (UTC) "Have fun outside of darkclan! Just know that I and any other darkclan cat will kill you on sight when you return." Rushclaw said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 21:31, February 10, 2015 (UTC)) "Not unless I've given order," Snaketooth snapped, his lips curled. Eclipse sighed, no longer feeling the urge to fight with Blade. "You could've been a valuable addition to the Clan. One day, I even planned to make you deputy! It's a shame I have to kill you now," Hissed Snaketooth. Flamestar 22 21:34, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Amber flattened her ears in offense, now fighting the urge to claw off Snaketooth's ears. She had been the obvious choice for deputy that everyone had approved of due to her crazy skills, not to mention their friendship.Silverstar 21:37, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth grinned, planning to enjoy the death of Blade. Snarling angerily, Eclipse shot back. "Don't kill him. Do what you did to Stella, make him suffer! And if he comes back, then ''kill him!" Flamestar 22 21:40, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Stella rolled her eyes. "And what place do you have in this argument?!" She growled, flattening her single ear in anger and annoyance.'Silverstar''' 21:41, February 10, 2015 (UTC) \ Rushclaw watched, hoping to see the end of Blades life. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 21:42, February 10, 2015 (UTC)) Nightooth gazed at them, eager to see what was about to happen. He wasn't a fan of killing cats, but he would love to see Blades' punishment. ~Owlfeather~ 21:51, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay